Hogwarts Secret
by changeofheart505
Summary: Hogwarts is the safest place in the wizarding world, right? Wrong. Before it was a wizard school, it was a prison for three girls. Three girls who after hundreds of years of being locked away, are ready to fight back. But what side are they on? Main pairings are Orphanshipping, Drack and Mersa. HPxGXxFrozenxROTG. ROTBTD. Fem!Jack and Aster.
1. Chapter 1

Hogwarts Secret

Prologue

"This," A slap to the back sent the white haired girl stumbling a bit, "is going to be your new home." A cruel smile. The girl looked at her companions. Two other girls. One with silver hair and the other with pale blond hair. All had blue eyes. The blond was the oldest, followed by the silver haired girl and finally the white haired girl. The trio of girls shared a look before walking into the large castle, the doors slamming and locking behind them. They wandered around the endless darkness. Hoping that one day. Someday. They'd be free.

**Kura: Okay, so any one who's read _Winter Phoenix _knows that I made Elsa from Frozen, Jack Frost from ROTG and Aster Phoenix from YGO Gx cousins, well, same thing here. They, will be the main characters. Pairings include Orphanshipping (HarryxAster), Drack (DracoxJack), Hiccstrid (HiccupxAstrid), Flynnpunzel (FlynnxRapunzel) and Mersa (MeridaxElsa). **

**Sakura: Some chapters aren't suitable for young children. Rating is T for now, but may go up to M later.**


	2. Chapter 1: Freedom

Hogwarts Secret

**Kura: Draco and Harry are friends! Don't ask why. **

**Sakura:Review responces.**

WolvesandNutella- The Rating M might not even happen. If it does, it'll be because of how high the hurting rate will be. Ya know, suicidal thoughts, dark thoughts, bullying that goes too far, hints of rape, etc. etc. etc.

Overland Haddock- Glad it's interesting.

Now, onto chapter 1!

Chapter 1: Freedom

Harry smiled as he waved to his friend, Draco. Yes, he knew it was odd. Yes, it cost him his house's trust. Yes, it made Ron hate him. But, he liked Draco, Malfoy or not. Slytherin or not. Besides, he wasn't a blood purist. They watched as the first years got sorted but unbeknownst to them, three girls were spying on them.

"Are you sure? We've been here three hundred years!" Elsa said. Her pale blond hair in a braid.

"She has a point Jack," Aster sighed, "we aren't humans. We aren't witches. We are the Snow Queen," a gesture towards Elsa, "the imbodiment of Winter itself," a gesture towards Jack, "and the keeper of the Miracle Phoenix!" She gestured to herself. Jack sighed and nodded. As the youngest of the three cousins, she just wanted to explore the castle. The best way was to go out there and blend in with the students, it was kinda a power of theirs to return to a certain age, but never grow up past 16. Which is the age they were currently at.

"Come on, don't tell me you don't want to go out there? See the castle? Be normal, uh...witches, even if it's all pretend?"

Aster and Elsa sighed. They looked at each other before nodding slowly.

Aster turned to Jack, "I...suppose we could..."

Jack cheered at the approval from the older girls.

"Let's do this!" She closed her eyes and shrunk down to the size of a ten year old. Hey, she would be eleven in December, she was counting it. Elsa and Aster laughed lightly before shrinking down themselves. They quickly ran to the Great Hall and stayed in the back.

"ARENDELLE, ELSA!" Elsa walked over to the hat.

/I see you have been here longer than most...three hundred years?/

(Shush, you'll blow our cover!)

/Sneaking around? I see...I see it clearly.../

"SLYTHERIN!" Elsa sat at the green and silver table.

"PHOENIX, ASTER!" Aster walked over.

/Another?/

(Another what...)

/Sneaking around, you'd make a fine Ravenclaw...but...I think you fit best in.../

"SLYTHERIN!" Aster walked over to Elsa. She had a hunch Jack would join them soon enough.

"OVERLAND, JACKLYN!" Jack walked over to the hat.

/And the third arrives./

(Come on! I want to enjoy this!)

/Yes, yes, yes...you were the one who came up with the udea, it only fits if you are a.../

"SLYTHERIN!" Jack joined Aster and Elsa. Everyone stared at the three girls, who they were sure weren't on the train or in the boats earlier. So...where did they come from?

**Kura: Review.**


End file.
